


A Very Very Happy Unvalentine's Day (To You)

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kise goes all out, buying tons of roses and chocolate, but turns out kasamatsu is allergic to both</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Very Happy Unvalentine's Day (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/76707618770/k-kikasa-valentines-day-kise-goes-all-out-buying) from tumblr. Warnings for crack and Kise.  
> 

It’s really quite tragic, Kise thinks, when he discovers that Kasamatsu has never celebrated Valentine’s Day.

Or White Day. Ever.

“But why _not_?” Kise finds it hard to comprehend.

Kasamatsu shrugs. “It’s not a big deal,” he replies, before turning around to talk to Moriyama about some basketball strategy, leaving Kise to his thoughts.

 

*  
Kise comes to the conclusion that, perhaps, Kasamatsu’s never had anyone to celebrate Valentine’s Day with before. The thought tugs at his heartstrings, and he feels his eyes fill up with tears a little to think of Kasamatsu being alone on that day, without receiving any gifts, and Kise resolves to change that for him.

After all, Kise _likes_ Kasamatsu. He’s been trying to gather the courage to confess his feelings, a little unnerved by the idea that this is his team captain and his senior and his _friend_ , but from the way he looks at him sometimes when he thinks Kise isn’t paying attention, he’s pretty sure that Kasamatsu likes him too.

So when Valentine’s Day comes around, with the rest of the school buzzing with a slightly romantic air as flowers and gifts are shyly exchanged, giggles filling the halls as heart-shaped cards are slipped into various lockers, Kise manages to smuggle in several dozen roses and fill up Kasamatsu’s locker with them.

He’s pleased with his efforts, especially when he manages to stick on Kasamatsu’s locker a giant red heart with the words _Happy Valentine’s Day!_ printed in pretty cursive writing across it. He’s even signed it, with flourish, with – _xoxo, Kise_.

He’s admiring his handiwork when Kasamatsu turns up at his locker, blinking in confusion at the card that’s covering practically the entire locker door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, senpai!” Kise tells him cheerfully. He watches as Kasamatsu leans forward to read the card, his heart racing slightly.

“Uh.” Kasamatsu’s cheeks are pink, and he’s blushing. Kise takes this as a good sign. “Thank you?” He gives Kise a shy glance, and Kise’s heart skips a little at how _adorable_ he looks.

He gathers his resolve, and opens his mouth just as Kasamatsu pulls open his locker to put away his books. “Senpai, I like--”

“Kise,” Kasamatsu interrupts him. His voice sounds strangled. “Did you break into my locker and put these roses here?”

Kise _beams_ , feeling proud. (He’s a little concerned over Kasamatsu’s face, which is, oddly enough, turning red.)

Kasamatsu slams the locker door shut and pushes past Kise, running towards the direction of the school infirmary and leaving Kise behind speechless and confused. 

The sounds of violent sneezing echoes down the corridor.

 

*  
Apparently, as Kise discovers later, Kasamatsu is _allergic_ to roses.

 

*  
Kasamatsu’s allergies had been, thankfully non-severe, and he had recovered from his sneezing fit later. The school doctor had sent him home to rest, with strict orders to stay away from anything strenuous for the next couple of days. Kise resigns himself to the fact that he’s probably on the top of the list of people that Kasamatsu hates right now.

"I have to hand it to you, Kise," Moriyama says to Kise when he turns up at basketball practice – minus one captain - that afternoon. "You've managed to knock our captain off his feet, that's for sure." He looks almost too pleased at his own terrible joke.

"Have you been hanging out with Izuki-san _again_ ," Kise mutters, already sinking deeper into his own pool of misery and guilt. “Anyway, senpai, it was _your_ idea for me to send him roses.” Moriyama had, after all, informed him, with an air of superiority over his experience (Kise is beginning to doubt that he has any) with girls, that roses were the best way to express one’s affections.

Moriyama gives him a withering look, and Kise cowers a little. “If you had told me that it had been for _Kasamatsu_ , I would have told you right away that he’s allergic to most flowers.” He pauses, thinking for a moment. “And peanuts. And chocolate.” 

Kise’s head snaps up, as he stares at Moriyama in horror. “ _Chocolate_?”

There a long, stretch of silence before Moriyama raises an eyebrow. “You _didn’t_.”

Kise gulps. He thinks of the carefully wrapped box of chocolate-filled cookies that he had slipped into Kasamatsu’s bag when he hadn’t been looking.

“Kise--”

“Sorry, Moriyama-senpai, I need to. Uh. Check on something. Bye!” he manages to yell as he bounds out of the gym, his bag flapping against his sides as he breaks into a run, heading towards the direction of the train station.

 

*  
He manages to reach Kasamatsu’s house and stop him from taking a bite out of the cookie, swatting it clear across the room and grabbing the box to throw it out the window.

It’s all very anticlimactic when Kasamatsu kicks him (literally) out of his room.

 

*  
Kasamatsu forgives Kise (after several days of groveling and texting his apologies about twenty times a day), and even agrees to their first date about a week later.

To his credit, Kise manages to trip over his feet trying to kiss Kasamatsu for the first time and ends up in the water fountain, soaking wet – but Kasamatsu gives him a fond look anyway before leaning in and brushing his lips against Kise’s.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.


End file.
